


Palutena's Completely Factual Guidance

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby, Diapers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fat - Freeform, Humiliation, Messy Panties, Pantypooping, Possession, Scat, Soiled Diaper, Tearing clothes, Watersports, Weight Gain, messy diaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Palutena loves watching the fights that go on in Smash, but sometimes she can’t help but get involved, especially when Pit calls on her! In his upcoming match with Lucina, she decides to get a little more involved when he calls on her this time, though...Written for PaddedPriestess's birthday here on AO3! ♥





	Palutena's Completely Factual Guidance

Battle lines were drawn, and the sunny sky of Skyworld shone down on the battlefield. A circular platform set before the stone shape featuring Palutena’s heavenly visage. Pit landed on one end, giving his bow a twirl as he readied for combat; the cheers of the onlookers filled the air, and he sheepishly waved at them with a blush, before he heard his opponent appear from a rune of light.

Lucina, the princess from a doomed future appeared, tossing her mask aside before drawing her blade, looking forward and locking eyes with the angel. She was nice when one met her outside of combat, he was well aware of that. Most fighters were, in all honesty, except for the villains. Maybe you could see Bowser being an admittedly cute father with Bowser Jr. occasionally, but you never saw Ridley hanging out with anyone on amicable terms.

But once she was on the field, Lucina was a force to be reckoned with. What she lacked in projectiles she more than made up with her speed and reach. Pit never fought her himself, and he could feel his nerves starting to act up. He normally never got performance anxiety, but this was something new!

“U-Uuuuh! Lady Palutena?” He called out, not taking his eyes off the challenger.

“Yes, little Pit?” A heavenly voice rang out across the field, the beautiful sound of the goddess herself. Sure, she herself was a fighter, but she didn’t mind taking her time to impart wisdom in other matches when she was given the opportunity.

“What can you tell me about Lucina…? She looks… Well, really scary!”

“Hey! I’m not that scary!” The princess shouted, taking slight offense to his statement. “I just want to win! Every match needs to be taken seriously to assure one’s victory!”

Palutena paused, staff tapping against the floor a couple times as she watched the two from her heavenly spectator stands. She had been observing Pit’s fighting style lately, and… To put it bluntly, he was slacking. Staying on the ground too much, flailing about once in the air… Lucina would definitely take advantage of such sloppy mistakes.

Smirking, she snapped her fingers, a sudden smoothness, almost like honey, lining her throat, ensuring each word she said would be heard by the universe, and the universe would make them so.

“Surely you don’t need my help to beat her…” She began, her voice practically purring with amusement. Nothing brought her more joy than her reality bending powers. Especially using it on cute girls like Lucina. “You must’ve noticed how chubby she is. That means she’s pretty slow, and can’t jump high!”

“Chubby?!” Lucina gasped, clutching her blade tightly. “I am not! I’m on a strict diet, and my work-out reg-…” Her retort was cut short by a sudden… full feeling. She tensed up, her free hand holding her stomach. Had she overeaten? No, she ate a bit less than a normal amount! So why did she feel so… bloated?

Her armor began to tighten around her body as it gradually swelled outwards. It started around her stomach, the belt starting to strain as the pudgy tummy tried to get free, while her tights below shifted, trying to stretch to fit the accompanying mass. Lucina’s eyes went wide when she saw her hands starting to stretch her gloves as they fattened out.

Pit stared in amazement, mouth dropping at the sight. She really was chubby! Not completely out of shape, but from how her belly bulged, and how thick her thighs had gotten, it was clear that running was going to be an issue for her for the foreseeable future. At least the fat solved the issue of her breasts somewhat, giving her a decent roundness in the chest area.

And people thought Palutena wasn’t generous!

“Stay out of this, Palutena!” Lucina shouted, her now dimpling cheeks bright red with hot embarrassment. It’d take forever to work off these pounds! And everyone that was watching could see just how large she was… She anxiously tugged at her top, pulling it over her butt more, just to make sure that was covered. “I don’t know what foul magic you’re using, but it isn’t fair!”

“Are you doubting your own ability? I thought you were more headstrong…” Palutena sighed, seemingly disappointed in her princess prodigy. “I guess you’re suuuper self-conscious about people looking at you! Can’t blame them though. It looks like you’re embracing that royal physique!”

Lucina huffed, clenching her sword tighter before a sudden panic hit her. She was in the middle of a fight, and people were watching! People could see her… Was there a camera sneaking a peek?! She squatted a little, trying to hide her fatty butt more while she scanned around for anyone there watching. It seemed to only be Pit actually here with her, but she still didn’t want him to see!

“Look away! P-Please don’t notice me…!” She cried out, the weight making her mid-section really fill out. The cuffs at her wrists strained against the pressure while her arms flabbed out, before the ties on them snapped off, the white cloth falling to the stone ground, with more rips appearing along the sleeves. Her tights were following suit, holding up better than her sleeves, but the weight of her thighs, rapidly becoming more like tree trunks in their width, was enough to start splitting the seams. The crowd gasped, murmurs breaking out amongst them about the princess’s sudden onset growth. They weren’t sure if it was an act or what!

Pit whistled, rubbing his neck in awe. He knew Lady Palutena had a lot of power, but to interject in a match and cause this much change upon someone? She was really going above and beyond for him! This match was going to be a cakewalk now!

Which, seemed to be more literal, considering what the princess’s diet was consisting of now.

“Aww, precious little princess, bet you wanna turn tail and run already! Too afraid of ripping more and being more exposed in front of those in attendance…” Palutena taunted, a wicked grin across her radiant face as she watched the ‘brave’ princess cower. “Did you at least remember to use the potty before your match?” The P-word made Pit’s blood run cold. Oh, he’d seen her do this before. Was it really necessary? He was going to beat her with no problem; did Lady Palutena need to go this far? “It’d be just awful if you completely poop yourself in front of eeeveryone watching…”

“I won’t! I won’t…!” Lucina repeated, shaking her head as she closed her eyes, trying to tune out everyone that was staring. She was in a fight, she just needed to fight Pit, and finish before any more of her clothes rip. Squeezing the hilt of her blade tight, she steeled what nerves she could before taking a timid step forward. A step that was cut short by a sudden pressure, coursing through her lower half, making her gasp in shock.

There was no way she was actually going to poop her panties…! She knew the full feeling well, having often put off using the bathroom to train more in the past, but never having an accident! The falchion’s tip dug into the ground as she stabbed it in, bracing her body against it lewdly to try and focus. If she can just keep it in…!

All her hopes were dashed as her chubby royal butt parted, letting out gas to try and relieve the pressure, but what followed was nothing but solid mass. Thick, heavy poop pushed out of her butt, her already taut panties forced to expand further to contain it all. Gasps and whines left Lucina’s lips as she tried to stem the flow of waste, but all her muscles had given up back there. The girl was hopeless, helpless to stop shitting herself in front of a crowd!

“Iiii never get used to you doing that, Lady Palutena,” Pit mumbled, preemptively covering his nose.

“Oh, hush, you enjoy it,” the Goddess of Light replied with a snicker.

Pit opened his mouth to respond, but a noise Lucina made caught his attention. It was like a howl, a mourning groan that lasted a touch too long. Her tights were already at their limit, bulging far back behind her fat ass with waste. It hadn’t stopped, more of the stuff pushing in, forcing the blue stretchy material farther and farther back.

“I-I can’t, I can’t stop…!” Lucina tried hiding in herself, her grip tight on her sword, body letting out a massive tremble as her bowels gave one final push…!

Riiiiip!

Her tights were torn from the sheer mass of shit stuck in her panties, the once pristine what garment on full display past the hole that once covered it. The stained brown cloth bounced a little as it was freed, swaying in the air between her legs, round and full, making her spread her tubby legs, lest squish the mess in more.

The crowd gasped, a few applauding the impressively messy display, and a few sung their praises to their Goddess. Some people just knew that Palutena often got involved in Pit’s battles, and came to them just to see if she’d turn up. Of course, Palutena never told Pit that. She just let him have his popularity.

“O-Oh no… They’re seeing… e-everything…” Lucina squeaked, reaching behind her to hide the saggy mass in vain, but her hands, although round, weren’t large enough to cover the whole thing. She stood up straight, but that just made the cloth squeeze against her, squishing her poopy mess right between her ass. “A-Aaah…! P-Please, let’s just… stop, I’ll forfeit…”

Pit blinked, whistling. Really? Usually they at least tried fighting after Palutena did a number on them. At least the other princesses had skirts to hide their messes in so the humiliation wasn’t as apparent.

“Ha! Guess you should’ve thought again before messing with me!” Pit boasted triumphantly, twirling his bow over his wrist before stabbing it into the dirt with a smirk. “Why not go crying back home to mommy, huh? I bet Robin could console you when she’s done cleaning her own panties!”

“… Hm?” Palutena blinked, prying away her eyes from the absolutely delectable sight of the pudgy princess of the future trying to hide her poopy panty accident to look at Pit. Someone was getting a bit of an ego… “You know, you would have had to fight her normally if I hadn’t stepped in.”

“Well, yeah, but I’d still kick her butt! Now there’s just more to kick!” He snickered, rubbing under his nose bashfully. “But, since she forfeit, I guess you should just whisk me back home! We can celebrate a job well done!”

Palutena quirked an eyebrow, taking a moment to consider her options before she shook her head, tapping her staff twice, sending rumblings across the battlefield.

“The match hasn’t ended yet!” She announced, sending chills down the spines of both Lucina and Pit. “After all, I believe that Lucina has a chance to make a comeback! You know these matches, always down to the wire~”

“Uhh, are you sure about that, Lady Palutena? I don’t think she can even walk properly, let alone swing a sword like that…” Pit mused, looking back at Lucina, making her hide sheepishly behind her sword, which really did her no favors.

“Of course! After all, anyone can beat a diapered angel…” Palutena cooed, smirking as the realization hit Pit’s face.

“H-Hey, hey! I’m your ally, you ca-!” He tried to debate, but any weight his argument would have was gone the moment his shorts shifted. His underwear within had suddenly changed in an instant, from the military standard issue to something… fuller. Thicker. With a groan, he felt his hips, a telltale crinkling making him blush fiercely. And thanks to his athletic shorts being so tight, there was no hiding his new diaper.

It seemed even larger than the ones that Palutena bestowed upon her usual victims.

“Ha ha, very funny…” He grumbled, trying to pulls his tunic over them to no avail. “I get it, no more getting you to help all my fights!”

“Oh, I’m not mad about that… It gives me a good excuse to let loose and have fun! My problem is that little attitude of yours… Didn’t even thank me for all that work! It’s tiring to be at your beck and call for all the fights you’re too chicken to do on your own…” She feigned being hurt, flexing her acting chops.

“S-So you’re really going to make us continue? It isn’t the first time you had me fight in a diaper, but… Look at her!” Pit gestured at Lucina, still trying her best to will herself out of existence, away from the eyes of everyone staring. “That poopy pants can’t even do anything anymore!”

Palutena laughed, making Pit close his eyes. Him and his dumb mouth.

“So let’s even the playing field! After all, Pit, your diaper looks just as full!” She said, a whine leaving Pit as he felt the effects starting to take place.

There was no way he could fight her, right? She could control the reality of other fighters’ so easily, and she already had him on a tight leash! He tried to clench, tightening up his muscles to spare himself a humiliating fate, but… It was useless.

He crouched, bracing his hands on his knees as the pressure looked for a way out. And it found it. In the next moment, a chorus of crinkles filled the air, along with messy squishes. Pit groaned, trembling from the warm feeling rapidly spreading across his ass. The diaper was so secure around his boyish hips, all the poop just immediately pushed around, pressed against his ass and spreading across smoothly.

“L-Lady Palutena, pleeease…” He panted, holding his stomach as he felt more and more comfortable with the pressure. At least he was being allowed to have his ‘accident’ and she wasn’t forcing him to hold it in.

“Please what?” She replied, chipper and happy, overjoyed at the fight of now two poopy cuties before her!

Pit couldn’t even manage to say anything else, the tight shorts starting to bulge in the back with the diaper holding all of his poop. He tried standing up straight more, but the slightest movement was making the poop squish against himself, warm and thick… He could already start smelling it too…

With a grunt, a groan, a satisfying squish, his little movement came to an end, and he exhaled, letting his arms fall from exhaustion. He knew it was only a matter of time until she turned her sights on him, but did she have to do it in front of such a large crowd, and a princess?

“Now you may fight,” Palutena said with a little hum at the end, still sporting a little glint in her eye. Not that Pit could notice.

Yet.

Pit grumbled, grabbing his bow once more and standing up straight. Immediately he was met with the resounding squish of his waste across his cheeks, making him gasp in shock. Reaching back, he gave his butt a couple pats, tugging at the material to make it comfortable. At least he was a bit of an aerial fighter, so he just had to worry about it constantly weighing him down… And Lucina shouldn’t be doing much better!

He nodded and took a deep breath. Right. He had a fight to focus on! At least Lucina wouldn’t be faring much better than him! Pit mustered up his courage as he turned to face Lucina, but… Something seemed off about her. More off than usual. She wasn’t hiding. She was staring directly at him, no hint of humiliation or shame left. Did… she just get used to it quickly? Or was she secretly into this…?

Lucina began to step forward, leaving the falchion stuck in the ground behind her. Her aura just exuded confidence and power, and her gait hadn’t even changed, not considering the mess between her thunderous thighs. The mental image of her mess getting squished constantly between her legs from this… Ugh, he had to admire her fortitude.

“Look, let’s just stop and call it a draw! That way we can both get cleaned up and put this uh… behind us…?” He offered with a nervous grin, desperately hoping she’d accept his offer.

Her green eyes glinted against the sunlight, the princess giving no real response.

Wait, gre-

In the next moment, she cleared the distance between the two, her chubby body clearly having had no impact on her athletic skill. Pit gasped, mouth hanging open as it almost seemed like time was moving slowly.

Her knee made sudden impact with his gut, knocking the wind right out of him and making him stumble back, falling down on a knee as he caught his breath.

“H-Hey, what got into you…?!” Pit managed to spurt out before he saw a flash of blue, her round leg suddenly swinging up, right into his face, making solid contact with the side of his head and sending him spinning right onto the ground.

He handed on his back, wincing as his diapered butt was pressed against the solid ground, making him force his hips up to prevent further squishing. Just what had gotten into her? She never used moves like this, and there was no way she could move like that despite being so big and full…!

He blinked a few times, looking over as he tried collecting himself, the kick having dazed him a good amount, and he saw Lucina was leisurely walking over to him. The sway of her loaded panties could vaguely be seen, be it was hard to see it properly.

She didn’t stop walking when she got to his side, and she moved one leg over his body, now making her brown mess clear to see to the downed boy. Was she just standing over him in victory? Although the stench was strong, he wasn’t done yet!

He moved to push himself up, but Lucina was ready and faster than him. The bulging brown mass of her panties rapidly got closer and closer to his face, Pit letting out a startled cry before the warm mass enveloped his face, pressing his head back to the ground to sandwich him before the tough stones below, the smelly warm mess above.

The angel flailed, grabbing Lucina’s wide hips in an attempt to wrestle her off him, but Palutena made her way too heavy for him to lift! He kicked, muffled whines and pleas for mercy going unheard as she wiggled her hips back and forth, smushing that mess against her butt further.

“You’re a better chair than you are a fighter,” her taunting voice came from above, lifting her hips up just enough to let the poor boy take a deep breath of tainted air, before her pillowy ass was dropped on his face once more. “I’ve beaten you so easily! Surely you could’ve put up more of a fight…”

Pit felt a pressure at the front of his diaper, like something pressing in. Something firm… Her boot! She was pressing her boot against the plush padding, rubbing it in tauntingly. His cheeks were hot with embarrassment, he wanted her to get off, to just end this awful defeat…!

Another twinge of something hit his torso, making him groan into Lucina’s ass. Did he need to make another mess? That was impossible, there was no way…! But as a warmth spread across his crotch, he froze, realizing that it wasn’t another mess he was having, but a different accident.

“Ohoho, and you’re pissing your diaper! Even I didn’t go that far,” Lucina taunted, pressing her heel against the rapidly soggy material that was the front of his diaper.

He had never been more humiliated! Everyone seeing him crap his diaper, only to wet it while treated like a furniture by the stinkiest princess around! He wanted to fight, but it was clear he wasn’t going to win, especially with how each scent was sapping his energy more and more… He tried one last ditch effort to show he gave in, tapping her thigh weakly a few times before his arms fell at his sides.

Only then did Lucina finally stand up, stretching as she stepped away from the defeated Pit. Once the fresh air finally returned, he gasped, chest rising and falling as he tried to recover. His breath, at least. His pride might never return after this humiliation.

Lucina smirked down at him, then blinked, the expression quickly fading as she seemingly realized where she was again. Frantically, her head turned, trying to figure out the best way to make her exit, before she finally just bolted, waddling humiliatingly over to her sword, swiping it out of the ground before she fled for the showers, wanting nothing more than to be free of the awful torment of the day. The girl wouldn’t even register that she somehow won until after her hours long shower.

Pit blinked a few times, taking a long breath as he looked around. How long had he been resting? The smell still seemed fresh against his face. Although, glancing down and seeing his diaper, soaked and full, he wondered if it was his smell.

He rolled onto his front and flapped his wings a few times, ready to just head on back to the showers and just forget this all happened…

But his wings twitched, flapping a few more times beyond his control, and he soon found himself flying right to Palutena’s temple, her voice booming from above.

“Oh, and I’m not finished with you, yet…!”

Pit groaned, hiding his face as he moved towards further punishment. One way or another, Palutena always had her way at the end of the day…


End file.
